Multiple Strengths
by Adz 99
Summary: When A wakes up in Skyrim he has no idea what's going on, why people are calling him A and why his friends are there too but with no recollection of Earth. He must quest through Skyrim for the answers he craves. The lucky thing, due to the multiple strengths of him and his friends, they are the perfect team. Based on me and my friends. T because it's Skyrim.
1. 1

_**Author's Note: **_**Hi guys. I am taking a break from my break to write this. This is about what would happen if me, my brother and 6 of our friends woke up in Skyrim, but only I remembered Earth.**

**Now for the recommendations...**

**Check out all of WaddlesThePenguin's stuff  
My stuff  
CompanionWolf12's stuff**

**(Stories)  
In the Mind Of Alice  
Drops of Jupiter**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**1**

I woke up gently and grabbed for my pillow, to find that my hands were bound and no pillow was under my head. I also realised I was sitting down. My eyes groggily opened but then snapped open to find a man with a head of blonde hair, wearing some kind of blue armour. I recognised him from a videogame I played.  
"What... This is one freaky dream." I laughed. "Spare me the intro, just kick me so I wake up." I asked. Ralof kicked me hard where it hurt. I blanched and keeled over.  
"You think this is a joke elf? I know waking up in Skyrim must be a shock to you but come on, don't joke about death." He shouted.  
"Let me talk to him." Said a voice I recognised.  
"Huh?" I grunted, looking up. My brother sat there, but he was different. "Daniel? What's happening? Why are you a High Elf?"  
"Daniel? A, why don't you remember my name? You did get knocked on the head in that Imperial ambush... Remember your brother's name A." He said. I looked around and spotted two more characters I recognised from Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak - gagged - and Lokir. I suddenly thought of something. When I played Skyrim I called myself 'A' and my brother called himself...  
"Dynus." I whispered. He obviously had been hit on the head when this... incident happened as he was not surprised at all about his elf-ness. I was suddenly aware of a presence to my left.  
"Juno got hit pretty bad too." Da-no wait-Dynus said. I decided to go with the Skyrim names for now. I looked at the Imperial to my left. My best friend on Earth. I looked around and saw five more of my friends in a wagon not far behind ours. I saw a small town not far away and it hit me.  
This was Helgen.

"Archers!" The captain roared and Lokir was shot dead. "Where did this lot come from?"  
I stepped forwards with my seven friends. My brown hair whistled past my new elf ears in the wind. My brother stood with Juno, telling her what was going on as she tied back her flaming red hair. My other friends - who had also adapted their Skyrim names as Roza, Carma, Nix, Dob and Dilos stood together.  
"Commander, my name is Dynus. Before you ask I am not in the Thalmor. I ran a simple Mage school in Morrowind, the home of me and my friends. My Bosmer brother here is called A. The Imperial with red hair is Juno. Roza is the Khajiit with golden fur. The black-haired Nord is Nix and the bronze-scaled Argonian is Dob. The blonde Redguard with pale skin is Dilos. The black-haired Breton is the final member of our group, he was tortured by vampires so do not mention them. Carma is his name." Hadvar looked on his list. I didn't need to wait for his answer.  
"You aren't on the list." He announced. The captain shook her head.  
"They die anyway." I walked towards the killing area. I shook from head to toe, not because of the headsman, because of the inevitable.  
Alduin was bound to attack.  
But I remembered another detail. One of us would be Dragonborn. The first one to step up to the block. A Stormcloak stepped up to the block and his head was lopped off. I blanched again at the blood. The body was kicked aside. Suddenly a roar was heard from above and everyone looked up.  
"Now, who next?" Hadvar asked. The captain looked into my eye and spoke.  
"The Bosmer." She said. I gasped, was I Dragonborn? The roar came again and people looked up. Hadvar suggested stopping but the captain knocked his suggestions aside and I walked to the block. I knelt and watched the tower behind the headsman.

I closed my eyes and heard a deafening roar as people cried 'Dragon!' I opened my eyes and jumped up. Juno grabbed my shirt and tugged me towards a tower where Ulfric, Ralof and the rest of my friends were gathered, Ralof was cutting peoples' bonds.  
"What's happening Jarl Ulfric?" Ralof asked. Ulfric shook his head.  
"I don't know." Ralof ran up the stairs and we heard a large roar. I beckoned my friends to follow me as I ran upstairs. I turned to my friends.  
"If you trust me, follow." I said, before closing my eyes and jumping backwards. I landed and rolled. Juno looked at everyone and turned to the hole in the wall. She jumped and screamed, I caught her and we tumbled through a hole in the floor. We got up and she turned to me, golden light flowed through her body and I cast healing with her. Dynus and Dilos dropped through the hole and were closely followed by Roza and Nix. Carma and Dob came through last. We ran through the streets. I didn't see Hadvar anywhere, this worried me. We came to find him fighting Ralof in the courtyard outside the keep. Dynus sighed and paralysed them, I dragged Ralof behind a barrel and Dilos put Hadvar just inside the door of a broken tower. We walked into the keep.

* * *

"Look, an armour chest!" Roza shouted. We rummaged through the chest and found some mage robes for Juno and Dynus. There was a bunch of higgledy, piggeldy bits of light and heavy imperial armour. Carma, Dilos and Nix took the heavy armour while Dob, Roza and I donned the light armour. There were a few weapons around the room, two battleaxes, four daggers, a bow with several arrows and a sword. Nix and Dilos took the axes, Roza, Juno, Dynus and Dob the daggers, Carma the sword and I took the bow. I was always an archer on Skyrim, I just hoped the skill still worked. We ran through a tunnel to come face to face with two Stormcloaks. They perished in Dynus' flames. We ran all the way through the tunnel until we came to a cave covered in webs. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of multiple frostbite spiders dying against my friends. I walked slowly past the corpses and breathed in a sigh of relief when we walked into a cave only occupied by a bear. I nocked an arrow and shot it dead. We ran out of the cave and ducked down when Alduin flew past a ruin. I jumped up and cheered.  
"Yes! We're out. Look, I hear that there are some standing stones ahead, I read about them a while ago. We should go there." I said. My friends all nodded and we walked until we found them. Juno and Dynus accepted the Mage blessing, Roza and Dob the Thief and the rest of us the Warrior. I spotted a hunter's camp nearby and Roza sneaked away to kill the hunter. I felt bad but we had no choice. We set up camp.

"Well, that was a busy day." Dynus said. Juno nodded. Nix dropped some berries into the soup she was making and continued stirring. She dished it out between us and we started eating.  
"I think we should have a review of all of our strengths guys, give us a chance to assess the situation." I said, masking my curiosity to see if our names were not the only things similar to the videogame on Earth.  
"Good idea." Said Dilos. "I'll start."

"Okay, in this group I am the warrior, I fight with whatever I can get my hands on but two-handed weapons are my strength. I am okay with a bow but cannot use any more magic than a healing spell. I don't sneak. Ever. Dynus?" He said, Dynus spoke.

"I'm an expert Mage, I know every spell from flames to invisibility. I use a dagger if I have no Magicka but that is rare. Sneaking and alchemy are good for me. Weapons and smithing don't really happen. Who next?"

"Me! Me!" Said Nix "I am a master crafter. I know every enchantment and alchemy recipe under the sun and can smith anything. I use any weapon in a fight as long as it does damage and I know most flame and healing spells."

Roza was next "My turn! I'm an assassin, my adoptive parents were in the Dark Brotherhood so I followed their tradition. I normally use a dagger and a sword. My illusion is top notch and I can heal small wounds. Bows are great for me and alchemy and sneak are easy as pie. I can't smith, enchant, use shields, two-handed weapons or any other magicks than the ones mentioned earlier." None of us were surprised at this. On Earth me and my friends all dabbled in stealing and assassination so why should it be any different here?

"I guess I'll go next." Dob said. "I am a thief so sneaking, picking pockets and picking locks are second nature. I only use two daggers in combat. I can create as many poisons as you can count but bows, two-handed weapons, shields and all magicks but illusion are a no go. My smithing is good enough to get by."

"Well, I'll go next." Carma said. "I'm a spellsword so I have top level destruction and one-handed skills. I can sneak quite well and shoot too but all other skills but alteration, conjuration and restoration aren't brilliant. Only A and Juno left." I looked at Juno and she flashed a smile at me and began.

"Okay, I can heal a cut in a flash, a broken bone in a moment and I can save a life in a minute. My wards may not be as good as my healing spells but can stop almost any spell and my turning spells will turn most undead. I can make any healing or regeneration potion and quite a few poisons. I can shoot and use swords or daggers if my magicka runs dry but I prefer to keep back and heal people. My destruction, conjuration, and alteration are all adept and I can use all adept illusion spells and invisibility. I can sneak a bit and enchant well. Everything else is dud." She said. Everyone turned to me. I breathed in deeply.

"Um... well. I can shoot really well with a bow so I prefer staying back from a fight. If I do have to get up close I like using a sword so I can keep a healing spell in one hand. My conjuration skill is adept and so is my restoration. My destruction and alteration are apprentice level. I can sneak well and pick locks a bit. My alchemy smithing and enchanting are good enough to get by. All other skills are more or less useless." I explained. Everything they had said was exactly the same as my friends' characters on Earth. Whatever happened, it was not normal.

"Look we should get some sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow. If we're ever going to make it to Solsthiem like we planned we have a _**lot**_ of work to do." Juno said.  
"Remind me why we couldn't get there from Morrowind." Dilos asked.  
"Some sort of disaster to do with large colonies of netch. All ships were cancelled." Nix explained. They all nodded. I rummaged through the hunter's chest and found a map of Skyrim. So that is why they - I mean - _we_ were crossing into Skyrim.  
"There's a town nearby. We should go there tomorrow. Roza and Dob, you can use your... _skills _to get some better stuff for us. Nix can make some potions. Me Juno and Dilos can gather information and Dynus and Carma can spread the word on the dragon." I said. Everyone murmured their agreement before falling asleep. I lay awake for awhile. I had to accept my fate, I was stuck in Skyrim for a considerable amount of time.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**_A.N: _Well that's the intro chapter done now. Sorry if it's a little boring but this is only so you get to know the characters. To recap:**

**A - Bosmer Archer Male**  
**Dynus - Altmer Mage Male**  
**Juno - Imperial Healer Female**  
**Dilos - Redguard Warrior Male**  
**Dob - Argonian Thief Male**  
**Carma - Breton Spellsword Male**  
**Roza - Khajiit Assassin Female**  
**Nix - Nord Crafter Female**

**(genders were added AFTER WaddlesThePenguin's review to avoid any further confusion, thank you so much Waddles! :D:D:D)**

**They were going to Skyrim to get to Solsthiem because of a netch accident. A doesn't know why he's in Skyrim or why his friends are too but don't remember anything.**


	2. 2

_**A.N:**_ **Hi! Read on my chums! PS in my Skyrim file I am an imperial and love restoration. I gave the healing role to Juno because the character she is based on would _love_ to heal people in a flash. Everything else about A (for now) is true about me though. LOL**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls**

**PPS. LOOK AT_ SKYRIM SHORTS _BUT BE PREPARED FOR EXTREME LAUGHTER! :):):):):):):)**

* * *

2

We woke at dawn and walked to Riverwood. Through the night I had recounted everything I had learned through my Skyrim play-throughs on Earth. I had never completed the College of Winterhold questline because I never went to Mzulft (Dwemer ruins - long and boring!). I never did much of the Thieves Guild but I had done every other questline except the Imperial Legion **(A.N: STORMCLOAKS RULE!). **I hoped that my stingy knowledge of Skyrim was enough to get by. When we arrived in town I immediately walked towards Faendal and Sven, who were arguing.  
"Camilla is mine you disgusting elf!"  
"As if you so-called 'bard'."  
"SHUT IT!" I screamed. "Camilla doesn't love either of you, she is your friend, that's it! She may seem in love but trust me - she is not in love with either of you, not properly." They both looked at me. I waited for the smack or punch. They both scowled at me.  
"Prove it elf."  
"Yes _kinsman, _prove it." They both stared at me and I growled. I stomped over to the trader and gave each of them a flower. I opened the door and ushered them in.  
"Right, both of you ask her to marry you - now." I whispered. Sven and Faendal walked forwards and I walked out, leaving them to their... situation.

"So, what've you found out so far?" I asked, Juno was sitting by the river, I sat next to her and put my hand in the water.  
"Nothing really. Dilos is asking the woman who runs the mill."  
"Hey you!" We turned around and saw Ralof and Hadvar walking towards us. We jumped up. My bow was in hand with in a second and Juno had ice clouding her fists.  
"Hi guys. How you doing?" I asked nervously.  
"Fine, thanks to you." Hadvar said. "When you paralysed us we realised that we were being stupid by fighting each other instead of escaping. We got out and came home, to Riverwood." I was speechless, the game was not following the normal course. Juno saved me from embarrassment by having the initiative to speak.  
"I'm glad you got out okay. I'm sorry we had to do that." She said.  
"No problem." Ralof said. "We've also decided to wait a bit before returning to this stupid war. Come to the forge later and we will give you any supplies we need."  
"A dragon attacked Helgen! Stay on your guard!" I heard from the streets. Carma and Dynus were shouting news of Alduin to anyone who would listen. I ran over to them and told them the news. We agreed to meet in an hour. I then went to find Nix, who was working with Alvor and teaching him how to enchant the weapons he made. I eventually found Roza and told her. I then went into the tavern with Juno and Dynus until the meeting.

* * *

"Order!" Alvor boomed. No one quietened down which made Alvor growl in frustration. The gathering had turned into a full on town meeting. Earlier Gerdur and Alvor had given us all any steel weapons that we desired, some money and food for helping Ralof and Hadvar see the light. Delphine stood next to Gerdur, I knew that under her disguise she was a deadly killer, master of the Blades. I looked at Dynus who nodded and grabbed Juno's hand. They shot a fireball into the sky and it exploded, silencing everyone.  
"Um, thanks." Hadvar said. Delphine sighed and stood up.  
"We are gathered here to discuss the dragon attack in Helgen, some of you may have seen it flying past the barrow earlier. These travellers witnessed its power first-hand. Everyone please listen while they speak." She said. I walked onto stage with Nix and Roza. We had agreed that Nix would do the talking - because she was a Nord and the people would trust her most - but Rosa and I would also stand up to show that we were a group of different races.  
"Good people of Riverwood. We were caught in an Imperial ambush with several Stormcloaks, we were taken to Helgen where we were to be executed. However, when my Bosmer friend here was about to be killed, a dragon attacked.  
"It was black as night, as long as any of your houses and as taller than your tallest building if not taller. This beast can breathe fire, knock people to the floor in a second and kill in a flash. We must do something about it. Suggestions?" She said. Camilla shouted up from the crowd.  
"We should tell the Jarl!" She declared.  
"Good idea! But which Jarl? Balgruuf or Dengeir?" Nix said.  
"Dengeir isn't Jarl anymore, it's what's-his-face... Dengeir's nephew." Hod announced, Nix's jaw dropped.  
"But Dengeir was an amazing Jarl!" She protested. Everyone shrugged and agreed. I guessed that the new Jarl wasn't very noticed - or appreciated.  
"Balgruuf, Riverwood is a Whiterun town." Sigrid said. Everyone grumbled their assent.  
"Is there anything else we should discuss?" Roza asked. Camilla's brother Lucan jumped up.  
"Thieves keep hitting us. We need to stop them. They went to the Barrow." He shouted.  
"Fine. Me and my friends will go sort them out and return what we can find." I announced. The town cheered.  
"Meeting over." Ralof bellowed.

* * *

We walked towards the Inn and Faendal called out.  
"Wait!" We turned around. "You were right about Camilla. I'm sorry for doubting you kinsman. To make it up to you I can train you all in archery if you want. And Sven has given me some money to give you to rent rooms in the Inn." He said. We all nodded and accepted the money, agreeing to train in the morning before going to the barrow. We went into the inn and booked three rooms, one for the girls, one for me and Dynus and the other for Dilos, Dob and Carma. Dynus was asleep in moments but I stayed up. Skyrim was acting up, I was here for a reason, this wasn't a technical accident (my first and only idea on why I was here). A higher power had brought me here.  
And I was in deep trouble if I slipped up.

* * *

_**A.N:**_** Bye!  
Thanks for pointing out the gender thing last chapter WaddlesThePenguin.  
Everybody must read "The Wardstone Chronicles"!  
I love these things! ****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&**

**ALL MISTAKES POINTED OUT IN WADDLESTHEPENGUIN'S WERE CORRECTED AFTER THE REVIEW.**


End file.
